The Birth of Persephone
by SailorZelda94
Summary: She was once nothing more than a mortal woman. A mortal woman who had been betrayed by every mortal man she knew. It came to pass that the only man she could ever truly put any trust in was one who kept her shackled to him for many years against her will, the man who owned her as a slave eventually became her husband and he was no mortal but now neither was she.
1. How It All Began

My life has not been easy despite my origins, I was the eldest daughter to the king of Thebes. The Princess Megara, and you'd think the life of a princess would be a slice but it wasn't. When I turned 16 I reached the age to be married off, and my father offered me as a sacrificial bride to a mighty beast who lurked in the shadows of the kingdom stealing and killing who or what it pleased. Naturally, I refused to be used in such a manner and fled my father, my sisters, my people, and all my responsibilities one dark night. My father was the first man to betray me.

The second was a sweet farm boy I met a few months after I had fled. We fell in love quickly and were happy together for nearly a year before he became gravely ill. Fearing for his life I rushed to the temple of the Lord of the Dead, the God Hades to bargain for his life. I must admit I was a fool to do what I did but people often do crazy things when they're in love and I was no exception. I offered Lord Hades whatever he wanted from me, in the end he chose my living soul. I would be bound to Hades for 1,000 years, but my Nikos would live. I returned to the farm to find Nikos in good health once more, but our happiness did not last once we reached the city of Athens. A seductive raven headed beauty sauntered passed us and Nikos ran to her side faster than Hermes. I was heartbroken for his betrayal cost me everything as Hades came to collect me shortly after.

Working for the God of the Dead was distasteful at first. I was young and beautiful with a quick wit, something Hades used to his advantage when he sent me off to scout recruits and gathering information for his convoluted schemes or for his own personal use as his personal concubine. At first my assignments weren't too bad, it was mostly spying in temples to see what I could find, then it was talking to the monsters.

I had a close call when trying to get the minotaur on our side, the stupid bull-headed brute ripped my chiton to pieces before Hades intervened for my safety. After that incident I went back to spying for a few months, but then he sent me to invite the river guardian to the uprising. The centaur Nesses was somehow even more brutish and repulsive then the minitour was. The monster raked his eyes across my body sending a revolting chill down my spine.

Next thing I know, some redhead goodie two sandals is standing in the river telling Nessus to release me. I stared at him while I worked to free myself from Nessus grasp, "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this. Have a nice day." I smirked at him, hoping he'd give up and leave. I was wrong, and the poor fool was sucker punched by Nessus. I prayed he'd just stay down but the fool got up slamming his head into Nessus sending the both of us flying. Nessus rammed into the waterfall, while I landed in the river with a loud splash before the wonder boy lifted me up on to a rock apologizing for his dumb behavior and then rushing off to finish fighting Nessus. That was how I met the wonder boy, Hercules.

The rest of the story you already know, Hercules became a great hero throughout Greece, fought monsters and Titans, risked his life to save mine. What isn't known is what truly happened after that, nor do people know the true story of the Goddess Persephone but the stories are connected and it's time people knew.

A/N

SO there is some background information on Meg and the preface to the story, all chapters will be fairly short.


	2. Bittersweet Goodbye

The cheering of the Gods of Olympus was nearly deafening as Zeus, King of the Gods and his Queen, Hera welcomed their lost child back to his rightful home. Hercules had finally returned home, proving himself to be a true hero. The hero embraced both of his parents happily, taking in everything around him until his gaze landed on the crestfallen woman who had turned away from the celebrations. Hercules smile vanished as he watched Meg walk away, and without even thinking he dashed down the many steps of Olympus.

He grabbed her hand gently, pulling her close to him. "Father, this is everything I ever wanted but a life without Meg, even an immortal life, would be empty." Hercules spoke clearly turning to look at his parents "I wish to stay-" A slim finger silenced him before he could finish and he turned surprised to see tears in Meg's lilac eyes.

"No wonder boy, you can't give up everything you worked for just for me. I love you too much to let you do that. Please Hercules, stay here for me. Live your life here with your parents where you belong." Meg's words were raspy as she choked back her tears before she whispered. "Please." Hercules hugged her tightly, gently kissing her before he pulled away.

Tears had begun to stream down his cheeks as he held her before they parted. "I will never forget you Meg, ever. I will always love you." "I know wonder boy, I'll never forget you either." The lovers separated, and Herc called Phil and Pegasus over to take her back to the mortal world. He helped her climb up on to the winged horse behind the satyr before he turned, and Meg watched with tears falling from her eyes as he ascended the cloudy steps of Olympus and out of her sight as she flew away.


	3. Where Will You Go?

Once she had returned to land, Phil told her she was welcome to come stay on the island with him, but she declined. "Where else can ya go kid?" Phil asked her, "You're a good-looking dame, and there are all kinds of wackos out there." "Hey now! I'm a big tough girl, I dealt with Hades and monsters for nearly 3 years Phil, I can handle myself out there." "I dunno, the kid would be awful mad at me if I didn't get you somewhere safe. At least let me make sure you get back to your family." Phil said sternly. "Ya that isn't gonna happen mutton man, my family and I aren't on speaking terms since I betrayed the kingdom for a peasant boy." Meg said softly looking off distracted into the distance.

Phil stared at her, mouth agape. "Wait wait wait…betrayed the kingdom?! What ya talking bout, betraying a kingdom?" Phil asked incredulously looking at Meg. "I uh….oh geez… My dad is the King of Thebes okay! I'm the eldest daughter but I ran away after he offered me up as a bride to some monster. I ended up meeting a farmer boy who I fell for and I sold my soul to Hades to save him. I refuse to go back to the palace, I'm not welcome anyways. I'll be fine on my own." Meg said in her normal snarky way. Phil rubbed the back of his neck, "Well if you're sure, but if you even need a place to crash well, my door is always open."

Meg wondered from town to town for months until she found herself in Olympia. As she sauntered around the city she heard pieces of conversations, merchants trading secrets and farmers swamping tricks. Meg had been away from other mortals like herself for so long that she had forgotten how boring and mundane life could be. She stopped at a booth selling flowers and bought a humble sized bouquet muttering a thanks to the shop keeper. Meg continued to stroll about at her leisure till she came upon Heraion, the Temple of Hera.

Meg had decided to visit Hera after she had heard Hercules had a temple built in Thebes and had been proclaimed as the God of Heroism and Sportsmen. She hoped the Queen of the Gods would except her pathetic offering of flowers in return for news of Hercules and if she didn't Meg had one final trick up her sleeve. Meg waited outside the temple until dusk before she finally ventured inside.


	4. The Temple Of Hera

Once the last visitor had left, Meg lay the bouquet of flowers before the statue of the goddess and spoke softly. "Oh Hera, Queen of Olympus and Goddess of women, I beseech you to appear before a lost princess and heartbroken woman to take my humble offering in exchange for your most magnanimous appearance." The candles and torches that burned inside the temple began to dance and change to a soft pink color, the flower petals strewn across the floor lifted into the wind swirling around before a flash of pink light sparkled throughout the temple. Meg quickly bowed to the Queen of the Gods, only getting up when a slim soft hand touched her shoulder. "Megara, my dear, please get up. You do not have to stand on ceremony with me, I owe you too much to let you." Hera's voice was sweet and calming as she smiled at the young women who was the reason her greatest treasure, her son, was returned to her.

Meg lifted the bouquet off the floor, holding them out in front of her. "These are for you my lady, I apologize for their humbleness in the presence of one as exalted as you, but I must desperately speak with you. If they are not enough I also have a second offering." Hera took the simple bouquet from Meg, lifting them closer so she could smell the sweet scent that wafted off the flowers. "Megara, these are lovely. Why would they not be enough? What could be better? I love flowers, their beauty and sweetness bring such joy."

"Well, I have my mother's broach that she use to wear on her chiton. I thought maybe the broach of a Queen was better suited but…" Meg stilled in her words as tears silently gathered in her lilac eyes. Hera soften her expression to one of motherly concern. "But what my dear?" she asked gently. "But my lady, it is all I have left of her." Meg said as the tears streamed down her face. Hera held Meg tightly as she sobbed, the goddess seeing the pain inside her soul. "Oh you poor child, banished from your Kingdom and sisters, losing your mother, and betrayed by your father. Oh, my dear you have suffered so much." Hera's voice was soothing as she spoke, silently in awe at how resilient the young woman in her arms truly was.

"I see now why my son was so protective of you. You have been through terrible ordeals in your young life, keep your mothers pin. The flowers are offering enough my dear. Now what do you seek?" Hera gazed down at the young woman before her. "I just wanted to see if Hercules was happy, I know being reunited with you and Zeus meant everything to him." Meg said, a mixed look of hope and anguish on her face. "He has been readjusting well these past 6 months and has taken his duties as a God very seriously," Hera spoke with the proudness of a mother, but her voice waived at her next bit of information, "the only problem is his father and him have butted heads on a particularly touchy topic."

"Oh? It isn't like wonder boy to argue with someone, especially his father who he idolized. What could have him so up in arms my lady" Meg asked. Hera took a deep breath, hating what she had to say but came out bluntly. "His marriage." Meg's face fell and, in her shock, she only managed out a shaky "What?" in response. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Hera spoke softly "Zeus wants Hercules to marry the goddess Hebe by the next full moon and he has reluctantly relented to do so." "The next full moon, but that's in two days!" Meg gasped in shock, her breathing becoming shallow.

"I'm so sorry Megara, I want you to know Hercules still thinks of you. He still cares for you deeply, but he will do as his father commands as he is prince of the gods after all." Hera spoke regretfully. Meg shook her head softly as she turned away. "No, I understand. It's just the kind of guy he is. I hope he is happy with her, she's lucky to have him. I wish you the best my lady, I'll see myself out. Goodbye." And with that Meg walked out of the temple leaving the Queen on the Gods alone before she too disappeared back to Olympus leaving only a stone statue and rose petals.


	5. The Underworld

Hades had been trapped in the swirling soul river for too long, but he had finally dragged himself on to the shore. A quick survey around let him know he was in the lower half of the underworld, close to the pit of Tartarus. "PAIN! PANIC!" Hades bellowed loudly, his booming voice echoing off the walls. He heard the imps before he saw them, tripping over one another before groveling at his feet. "You bellowed you nastiness!" Panic said quivering before the angry god of the dead. "Walk with me boys, fill me in on what's happened while I was stuck in that soul sucking slime." Hades spoke smoothly as he and the imps walked back to the throne room.

"Well your lugubriousness," Pain spoke first, "Zeus decreed that you had been punished enough by your time in the Styx and said so long as you lay low no further punishment for the uprising will be given." Hades rolled his eyes, that was just like his idiot brother to be so forgiving. "Also, Hercules has returned to Olympus and has married the goddess Hebe." Panic added on. "Oh? And what of our darling little nut Meg, I figured wonder breath would have staid with her seeing as he was willing to die to save her." Hades asked as he walked into his throne room. "We haven't heard or seen Meg since wonder boy saved her sir." Pain and Panic spoke together. "Well then boys, I guess it's time to go fetch our little nutmeg back, I still own her soul and she still owes me a lifetime of servitude." Hades spoke as he sat on his throne. "Fetch the fates, I'm sure they can find her. After which I'll think of a way to get back at golden boy for his meddling."


	6. The Fates

The Fates arrived quickly with much grumbling amongst themselves, with the occasionally snide remark to Pain or Panic. "Ah Ladies, so glad to see you again." Hades greeted the ghoulish sisters. "Lord Hades, I do hope you remember we aren't supposed to speak of the future." The fate of the past, Lachesis said with a scowl. "Ah yes I do, but today I need help finding one of my minions. She seems to have gone rouge in my absence. I need your help my lovely ghouls to find her in the present." Hades spoke kissing each of the fates grotesque hands. "Ah, that we can do, can't we sisters." Atropos, the fate of the future, said with a smirk, her tongue slithering out.

Both turned to look at Clotho, the fate of the present, who held the eye of fortune. She held it up as the eye glowed yellow before shimmering into a blue luminance orb. "Speak the name of the one you seek Lord Hades." The sisters spoke together. "Megara." Hades spoke clearly, smirking when an image of meg appeared. "Is this the face of the one you seek." Clotho asked. "Yes, that's my missing nutmeg, where is she." Hades asked, his thin patience even thinner then normal.

"Oh eye of fortune, find the one whose image you see." The sisters chanted as the eye turned purple before landing on Meg. She was sitting in a remote alcove above Thebes, where he had once plotted against Hercules. "Ah there you are nutmeg. Thank you for your cooperation and assistance." Hades thanked the Fates as they disappeared into the eye of fortune. "Pain, Panic, ready my chariot. I have a plan to retrieve our little nutmeg and get back at wonder breath." Hades barked orders at the imps who scurried away to do his bidding.


End file.
